SDF3
by songoku778
Summary: What happens to the SDF3 when a fold goes bad and what happens if the SDF1 gets caught in a fold at the same time and the same place sit back and i will tell you this is a AU story. looking for a beta reader to help me out any one know one
1. Default Chapter

ROBOTECH:

SDF-3

On the bridge of the SDF-3 admiral Lisa hunter looks surround the bridge as the crew beings to count down to the fold operation.

Lisa's husband Rick Hunter looks at her and say "we are finally going home" as he turns and smiles. Lisa looks at Rick and laughs.

Rick hears an alarm coming from the engerning station and looks at the man looking contently at his monitor after what seems

To be a long time he turns and says "Sir we have a problem the fold system is overloading and I can't stop it." Rick looks at the

Man and say's "try routing the overloaded power to other systems!" the man turns and starts to work on his control board with a feverish pace. After what seems to be a long time he tells them it's no good, but could try to change the exit fold area; and would save most of the ship but the other ships in the fleet would still be able to jump to the earth orbit as planned. At least the fleet would be able to give aid to the resistance fighters on earth and there son Scott Bernard. Who did not want his last name to make it easy for him in the REF and to save the family name just incase he messed up. As Rick turned to Lisa he said "No matter what I love you Lisa doesn't ever for get that." Lisa turned to her husband and said "Rick no matter what happens I love you too." As those words came out they kissed and wrapped each other in there arm as the ship began to fold in space.

The alarms on the SDF-1 were going off like a bat out of hell, Capt.Goval looked around the bridge of the ship after the main gun just fired the crew was running system checks to find out what went wrong. Professor Lang was on the bridge looking at the weapons control to figure out what in the world just happened. Two questions were running through his mind what caused the weapons system to fire and why did they? As the battle over Macross city grew the command to take the SDF-1 in to orbit using the space fold system came. As Capt. Goval was telling them the fold system was not tested the Admiral gave him the order to take off and fight. Captain Goval gave the ordered to launch as the engines came on line and powered up the ship was under heavy atack.when the ship finally started to lift of the ground and gain some height the engines stared to rip from there housing and fly up through the hull as each engine rose the SDF-1 fell lower until it crashed back on the platform. As Captain Goval looked around after the hard landing most of the bridge crew was on the deck trying to get back up. And run damage reports the Captain said start fold system start up and set our orbit around the moon. As the fold system came on line the Capt was wondering it would help if here were to engage the normal engines to lift the ship up in to the air. As he made up his mind LT. Hayes called from her station and asked and said "Sir we can engage the normal engines and gain some height before we fold. Capt. Goval looked at her and nodded telling her to launch the ship and hope to bring the fight with them in to space. As they gained height Capt. told them to engage the fold system then the ship began to fold.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBOTECH

SDF-3

Part 2

REMINDER I DO NOT OWN ROBOTECH HARMONEY GOLD DOES SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE

As the SDF-3 eneter hyperspace the crew could feel the fold engines begin to stutter and begin to fail then stop .In eingerneering Dr. lang was looking at his fold system display checking to see what he could do? He was thinking he might be able to hold the drive together long enough to fold to earth and help the fleet take back there home world which was d--m near destroyed by the other robotech wars.He was thinking on what do then all of a sudden the fold einge just stoped in the middle of operations. Dr Lang ran to the closest monitor to see what was going on? he looked at the display and started to rub him chin thinking to him self "What is going on here?" Why is this happening?

On the bridge of the SDF-3 rick and lisa where looking around tying to figure out where they were ? Rick was thinking to him self "What have i done?" while he was thinking about that Lisa was looking at him in wonder she was thinking after all these year all the hurt the pain and every thing they did to save there world what is going to happen to us Rick looked over to his wife and grabed her hand softly and held it. Acrosss the bridge of the SDF-3 Max and miriya sterling were looking at each other wondering what was going on? Rick hunter looked at the helms man and said "Any idea where we are at?" The helms man looked at his display and said " I think we are in a pocket of some kind in hyper space but i can't be sure." the officer in the in the scince section said "Sir i think he is right. i think this is a pocket in hyper space but i will not be sure till i can study this in more detail." Rick turned to the man and said " Get to it.I want to know why this happend ? and what can we do to get out of it?" the science chiefed looked at his display which showed what the senors read out " Sir i think you may want to look at this?" Rick went to the man a LT. lewis and said " what do you have?" LT. Lewis said "Sir you might not belive me if i told you, but i think i found the cause of our fold problem." Out side the ship about 200 miles was the orginal fold system of the SDF-1 still in one pecie rick looked at the man " Are you sure thats thats the SDF-1 fold eingines?" "Yes sir i am quite sure cause right on the fold enigine was the RDF symbol and from what i can tell from the record thats the SDF-1 fold system." Rick used the COMM sytem to get Dr.lang to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

SDF-3

chapter 3

disclaimer i do not own robotech the good people at harmony gold does. Don't sue me you can't get any money from me because i am broke..

as the SDF-1 began its fold the ship shuddered violently as the massive ship tried to break the bounds of earth. Near the the earths moon the zentradi forces were watching this undertaking and wondering what could the captain of the SDF-1 was thinking "Was the captain trying to take the city of macross with him or was he trying to destroy the city so the zentriadi could not attack them"breatai was looking at his screens trying to figure out what was going on. As the SDF-1 was leaving the hyper space fold the ship lost all power. And ending up in a rift in subspace.As the bridge crew looked around captain golval looked around his dark bridge all expect for the emergency lighting cast an erriy glow around the bridge of his ship he looked at Kim, Sammie and vannsaia and asked what is the ships satuts. Lisa came forth and asked "where are we i don't see anything" as the bridge crew looked around they asked Vanessa for a senor report " sir we can only scan out to a radius of 200 miles beyond that the senors cannot read anything . All i can see is a device of some kind it looks like our fold engines beyond that i can't tell." Lisa captain gloval said send out a cats eye to scan the area and Lisa see what we can do about the city that we took out here with us. Claudia looked at captain gloval with a look that would kill she was mad. Out side the ship a massive battle was just begging to end the vt squads were just mopping up all the battle pods left from the fight from the island. Lisa called out over the comm channels "all veritech return to base skull squad who has the most fuel and weapons load to send out with the cats eye" commander Fokker " i read you bridge skull 19 has 85 fuel and ammo to send out with the cats eye" "roger skull leader have him hold his course and the cats eye will meet him when i meet him out there." captain gloval looked around the bridge and said caiudai get me doctor lang. As the call went out from the bridge to engering .doctor land went to his screens and looked at the master ship satuts screen and looked at the damage that was showing up massive screen . As the called reached him doctor lang reached for the closet phone

"doctor lang here ah yes captain what can i do for you ah yes power should be back on-line in a few minutes. Captain the two ships that we brought out here we can use them we can attaches them to the ship and as for the city lets bring it inside the ship."As captain gloval listened to doctor Lang he was thinking how can this man read me like this i was about to call him and ask him about this and he beats me to the punch.


	4. AUTHOR NOTES

Author notes

Some of you said i need a beta read well i looking for one you can get a hold of one to help me out. Also for this fic Rick is in the RDF but is still that "loud mouth pilot "and Rick and Lisa are friend and Minmei is still there i have no idea what to do to her if any one has any idea make her a total bitch or what? Let me know what you think Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

SDF-3

Chapter 4

As doctor lang heard the call from the bridge he was looking over the data that the ship's senors where receiving. He looked at that senor report he froze in shock for a moment as he looked at the long range scans he was shocked to say the least on the report there was a ship that he knew that was gone and parts of here were used to build this ship the ship profile was that of the SDF-1 in piece and out there.

As he was about the answer the call a though came to him could he help both ships? Could he save the crew and help them out with the alphas and betas that he had here on board and he knew that they could turn the tide in battle against the zentraedi but he stopped those thoughts. He saw the senor profile of the SDF-1 he was thinking back to that day on macross island so long ago when he goval and Fokker searched that massive ship then he though he had to get both crews to meet. He ended his though there and answered the bridge. "yes admirals what can i do for you yes i can come to the bridge just give me a moment to figure out why we dropped out of hyperspace as he looked over the master status screen he saw that the fold engines died that something caused them to stop running he called out and told the engineers to look over the fold engines and run a check on them. As he left for the bridge the ride up to the bridge was quite as he though how did we get here and what is going on we have to get to earth and stop the invid the rest of the fleet was out there. How many years have we been away from the earth. Its been 22 years since the launch of the SDF-3. As he got to the bridge he saw both admiral hunter look out in to what he could tell was a pocket of sub-space he big he did not know all he knew was the was two things out there that made an impact on his life the SDF-1 and captain Goval he had to help them. He looked to both rick and lisa and asked "what can i do for you." they looked at him and rick said "where in the hell are we!" as rick waited for and answer doctor lang said i don't know where we are but i do know something . "We are not alone here there is another ship out there and both of you know that ship" "i saw it on the long ranged scans" "the ship that is out there is the SDF-1" he waited to see there reactions to those words . Rick and lisa were shocked to say the least the both looked at lang like he grew another head and rick said that "can't be there is no way that can be true."

"but it is true" lang said "i can prove it to you send out an recon alpha to scan the area and i will give the area to search if you don't belive me" rick and lisa looked at each other and thought it over they both said at the same time ok doctor land they both stopped and laughted at this and rick said ok send out a alpha to recon the area.


	6. Chapter 5

SDF-3

Chapter 5

As rick hinter heard doctor lang say SDF-1 he was thinking "Man how in the hell did we get out here." he was also thinking about the SDF-1 that ship so long ago he rembered those soliders that sevied with him so long ago Roy Fokker, Ben Dixxon, Sammy potter, admiral Henry Goval, Caludia Grant and the rest of that crew. " What would lisa say if I were to sugejest that we rearm the SDF-1 with alpha and betas and give them some of our shadow tech systems and get the zentriadia help them out by folding back to tirol and beat the invid in the past we have Dana's 15ATAC with us and we have the SDF-3 with it's weapons, what would she say about that get both ships out of here and back in to the past with the SDF-3 fold systems. We can wage a breif conflict and the UEG thinks that the SDF-1 is lost but if we do this we will need help from doctor lang." Rick looked at Lisa and said "Doctor lang can we hail them when we have the alpha in range?" Doctor lang looked at him and said "NO the ships comm system is not compatable with the SDF-1 comm system we would have to hail them ship to ship but first we must prove to them who we are and not a hoax. Admiral hunter do you still have the Skull one?" Rick looked at him and smiled "Of course I have it with me its in hanger bay 15 why do you ask?" Lang looked at him and smiled " I was thinking back when you first took command of the Skull one. What did you do to Capt. Hayse that day?"Rick thought back to that day and laughted " I buzzed the tower and went to battoild mode. I get in trouble for that from captain Goval but Lisa dared me to do it. I never thought that she had a wild side to her but thats when I started to have my doubts with Minmie."After that rick took lisa's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand .

Lisa looked at rick and almost got lost in his eyes thinking "does he know the power he holds over me."Rick picked up a mic and called the hanger bay to have max and mirya ready for a recon flight with him when he flys out with the skull one and to have the skull one ready for flight in 10 mins

On board the SDF-1 Herny Goval looked at his bridge crew and smiled "There they are hard at work trying to get there ship back in to working oreder and he could not be prouder of his crew. Lisa whats the status of our cats-eye recon craft is it ready to go?" lisa looked at her board and said. "It will take the hanger bay 10 minutes to get the cats-eye ready for launch there is some damge down there and they need the time to get it cleaned up and repaired." she was thinking "Thank god we will soon have the carrier connected to the ship for rapid launch for our fighter wing."


	7. Chapter 7

SDF-3

Chapter 6

dis calmer I don not own robotech harmony gold does

on board The SDF-3 rick hunter looked at Doctor Lang and said "Lang can you watch what happens in the Sit room and look up the flight info on all the fighters that the SDF-1 sends at us I want to know the names of those poilts and every thing. Lisa Care to go for a spin in the skull one." Lisa looked at him and smiled. "of course I would like to go and may be we can teach our younger selves a few things ." Lisa said with a smirk. "Ok Lang you go to the Sit Room and monitor us" rick said. Lisa looked at the bridge of her ship and said "Forstlye you have the bridge and launch the skull and wolf squads have Col's sterlings and Col archer meet us out there at the 5 mile premitor and Forstlye weapons are to be off-line until you here from us" Forstyle looked at at Lisa and said "Yes admiral" and sat down in the captains chair . Rick and Lisa left for the mecha hanger to meet the squadron of alpha's and alpha beta combo's the the skull and wolf squads flew when they were in the elevator rick looked and his wife and smiled Lisa looked back and smiled to her self thinking back to her days on the SDF-1 and the pain that she went through with that little bitch Minmie well not this time she loved her time with rick hunter after Karl died she was numb had no propose in life after she took the first officers prosion on the SDF-1 she could try to forget the pain and dive in to her work but after she meet rick he trigger something inside her that she had thought was gone love.

After she went to talk to rick about leaving for Tirol rick looked at her and said those words that she thought would come out if his mouth to her I love you. After the destruction of the SDF-1 Lisa asked rick when did start to love her he told her about Roy talking to him and he asked Roy about her and Roy told him that Lisa was untouchable That she was known as the Ice Queen Rick told her about the plan he had decided on when he would try to get Lisa out of her shell and started to tease her and be a pain in the ass trying to get her to show her true side. That earned Rick a punch in the arm and Lisa wrapping her arms around him and crying in to his shoulder saying that she had loved him bout was afraid about loosing him to Minmea rick had told her that he did not care for Minmea that he was using her to get her mad and jealous. Lisa looked and to ricks eyes and said "i love you rick" and kissed him. Rick looked at Lisa and kissed her back and would of kept kissing her but the elevator had reached the mecha bay and rick and Lisa would have to part to to change in to there flight suits. As they changed in to there flight suits the wolf and skull squads launched the mecha and were holding at the 5 mile pereimior waiting on the launch of the skull one by know every one herd that the most famous VT was launching from the mech hanger and every window aboard that ship that could see the launch had people looking and waiting for that launch even the the flight crews form other squadrons were out there waiting and watching for that black white and yellow VF-1S to raise up and launch. Rick and Lisa were out of the changing room and headed to Hanger 15 to see the skull one already to launch and waiting there engines running at low power ready to fly rick and Lisa climbed up the ladder and rick sat down and waited for Lisa to climb on to lap both thought back to the escape of the grand cannon so many years ago. Rick lowered the canopy and singalned that he was ready to launch the crew chief signaled to him to bring the skull one to the elevator that would lead to the launch ramp as rick gave the skull one a little power it started to move as soon as he was on the elevator he cut power and signaled that he was ready to rise up as the VT stared to rise rick looked at Lisa and smiled. Rick was shocked to see as the VT rised up to the main part of the hanger bay to see it filled up with people as he looked at them every one in that room started to clap he knew why every one was there to see the skull one fly again. Rick then called to the Sit room and said "SDF-3 Skull one is ready to launch"


End file.
